paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Entire story outline
Short overall outline, chronological: ''' Backstories': No books have been planned arround any of these backstories, but at some point I might write them. ---Terran colony planted on HomeWorld By Zenneth ---Proto-Paragangians destroy the surface of their home planet Terran 8 and become Spacers . the Ancients withdraw to undersea dwelling places similar to Ship Communities . --Shortly after that, the colony of D'zeron is planted on Kaar-Taal by Zenneth ---Proto-Paragangians go to planet Rhoisoh and create unstable genetic alterations. Altered group stays, becoming shapeshifting, telepathic genetically unstable Rhoisoan cat-people. Abandoned there by unaltered Spacers , they do not have spacefaring technology. They struggle to survive and reproduce. --after several generations in space the Prophet Paragan is lead by revelation to a new planet, which they name after him. the agreement when they are given the planet is that they will learn to live on the surface, not build it into a giant space station. They don't keep this agreement; the surface becomes a dead planet. --Young Sen'tran Jenzar tries to help young rebelious Paragan prince Kai'zen, by taking him along on a journey Sen'tran's brother Re to discover the past of the Paragangian empire. They find the cat-like shape-shifting telepathic Rhoisohans. Kai'zen gets involved in evil genetic manipulations, and then rapes Sen'tran's wife. Sen'tran leaves Kai'zen stranded on the planet Rhoisoh, and raises Kai'zen's child--Re'kai Jenzar -- as his own. Kai' zen takes over the planet and rules as a tyrant until after about 100 years he fakes his death by killing the child Sen'tran raised and escapes with his son Thearon to Moonlight Oasis and plans revenge against Sen'tran for having left him stuck there. At this point Sen'tran swears he will not die until he has corrected all harm done by Kai'zen. unknown to Sen'tran, Sen'tran's brother Re and adopted sone Re'Kai help Kaizen escape, to free the Rhoisohans backstory --Sen'tran Re and Re'kai goes on the Terran 8 and establishes a relationship with The Ancients and Quetz'l, learning the history of the Proto-Paragangian peoples but does not share this with anyone. At this point he becomes somewhat responsible for leading the Paragangian peoples to the restoration of Paragangia, and eventually of reuniting the devided peoples of Terran 8 descent.the gathering] Lynzee's Fountain books planned --First contact between Paragangians, HomeWorld and Earth . have outlined 3 books in this sereis, the protagainist being [[Jordan Keerigan-Smith], the founder of the Retrotechnolgy and Alien studies departments at KSU, and his wife Suzanne. backstory Hell Colony is created overlapping this series, Jordan's mother, Lynzee, goes with the first colony lead by Nicodemus Strauss and Gaia to Blue Destiny was once considering writing a book or a trilogy about this story Savior of HomeWorld books --Gaia is created, Paragangia implodes shattering"and the last Paragan child is taken to LDS HomeWorld colony, which is created to protect the Unchosen from Gaia. Proposed books: 1-Emily 2-Emily and Christian 3-Emily and Daniel Levianthan and Isaiah 4-Gaia takes over Leviathan, the shattering of Paragangia. 5-Creation of Homeworld colony--- backstory for Jason and conclusion for Emily More recent backstories:books ---backstory--Sen'tran, trying to rescue his son adopted one who is genetically the son of Kai'zen, whom Kai'zen killed to fake his own death who is rumored to be on Moonlight Oasis, accidentally rescues an unborn telepathic son of Kaizen. The boy's name is Derreck but he becomes Jonathan Landon when he is switched with the still born child of a prostitute on ESM . write this, but it would involve too much immorality for LDS audiances, since it takes place on a brothel planet. eho knows, I might eventually figure out how to make that work1book? ---backstory--Jonathan becomes attached to new born Alexandreil, Heir of Kar'lohof ESM who Thearon is controlling. Jonathan protects Alexandreil from Thearon. Sen'tran takes them on a journey around the Galaxy trying to create the conditions needed to reunite the Paragangian empire. They meet Desmond. Desmond decides to build Home Station and restore the Paragan empire knowing he is the last Paragan book? During this journey, Sen'tran helps 12-year old Darcy kill his father Kaizen and escape with his shape shifting wife, RaynardRain. feels guilty for all the harm caused by Kaizen, because he feels he sort of created him as the monster he became book? Durring this journey also, Jonathan marries the dream keeper Sh'harra in D'zeron and the twins are born, Lenn is dream bound, due to some offense against the dragons by Alexandreil, is secretly given to the dragons, believed dead by all but Alexandreil. Alexandreil vows to return and rescue him.book? History of Paragangia --Romance novel about Desmond and Gloria written for 2012 NaNo backstory Homestation created, Jason born, Desmond trapped in a temporary dream plane which only exists when 2 of those who created it are are asleep on the station together, in the dream wind something like that Jonathan is banished to the earth for his roll in Desmond's death and Alexandreil becomes center, and thus will be unable to leave the station to rescue Lenn Desmond's secret son is old enough to take over as Center--the one Desmond left a message on the wall for, which only he can open Gift of TIme books with [[Destiny of Dreams] , and throughout all history]--The great grandson of Emily Hawthorn 's brother Sherman becomes an incompetent time traveler, tries to uncreate Gaia because he lost his wife Sharae due to the creation of Gaia [Leviathan ] because he was trying to decode the messages pictured on Emily's guitar. that, he eventually kidnaps [[Jason Scott-Harris] from the future and goes back and creates his own past and the past of Jason Scott-Harris, in order to make it possible for Jason's Daughter Emily Scott-Harris to come into existence, to destroy Gaia and Free Sharae's soul from Gaia.] 'Destiny of Dreams: Trilogy One: D'zeron Jason of Desmond and Harrisof Sen'tran go to D'zeron, is sent there by Alexandreil, who is hoping to use him to rescue Lenn from the dragons. Harris goes to protect him subconsciously knowing he is Paragan Jason marries Serai. They return to HomeStation/Kansas. Matthias SIde Story: same time period. Relationship between Jason's teaching assistant Matthias and Taz, a sngle mother who is in Jason's class and grew up on ESM. Starts slightly before Jason leaves for Paragangia, and continues though his return and the birth of Emily and Matthias's son who is born arround the smae time. possible prequal to this about Matthias and his brother Sammy books '''Destiny of Dreams: Trilogy Two: Dynasty of Dreams : see also Destiny of Dreams outline ' Chathalen and Alexandreil become Dream Bound Jason and Harris become Paragan together, after defeating Thearon, and rescuing Desmond from the Dream Plane . Harris the request of Dream Bound Chathalen marries Allissa is pregnant with Chathalen's twins, Sen'tran dies, passing on his secrets to Harris and Allissa, including the ability to read the Paragangian scriptures. Emily Scott-Harris is born. 'Destiny of Dreams:Trilogy Three: Restoration . Allissa's twins are born, as well as Hope Scott-Harrisposthumus Daughter with Gloria and Sen'tran Landon Harridaen posthumus son with Jo, who married Lenn Harris discovers he has a 10 yr. old shape shifting daughter DaraJeen. She comes to live with Darcy and Rain. She later becomes Romantically involved with Alexandreil's son Leon, to everyone's disapproval. Harris and Allissa decide to rebuild the planet Paragangia, to keep the original agreement to live on the surface and terraform the planet. Lynzee's Fountain , aka Jordan and Suzanne series: the break down into books in not complete at this time, basically Book one Jordan and Suzanne meet and plan to go to Mexico to find Lonnie 2= Jordan and Suzanne travel to and in Mexico with his parents. they travel to the village where his priest lives. they don't find Lonnie yet. She does not agree to marry him. three= his parents go home, they travel in Mexico alone together for a short time, she finally agrees to marry him, but not until they can have a proper wedding. she decides to go home and let his search for Lonnie alone. is a longer summary which I did not copy here yet Book Two 4 separation and reunion. book is the transition between this story and [[Destiny of Dreams] . This book will take place largely where Suzanne isn’t, so it will be mostly form Jordan’s perspective. he will be the primary protagonist. 1-- Suzanne goes back to school while Jordan stays in Mexico to continue to search for Lonnie . She misses him. 2--She has to deal with Jeremiah because he still belongs to the church at the university. 3-5 She leaves the church at the university, and starts investigating the LDS church and the Catholic church, because she doesn’t know what she believes anymore. 6-10 Jordan alone, engaged but not married yet, travel around Mexico searching for Lonnie and his father. He keeps in touch with Suzanne by phone and internet. There will be periods of time when he will be unable to contact here, and she will worry. 11-She spends some time with his family, and with Shelly and with her family? To specify chapters I need to know more about where Lonnie is and how Jordan goes about searching in Mexico. 12- 15 at some point Jordan will get taken captive by someone, where it seems he is in real trouble and will be taken to the leader of what he believes to be a dangerous gang. it will turn out to be either Lonnie or Lonnie’s father, and probably Lonnie’s father, and he will say “I have brought you here because I hear you are searching for my son. Perhaps we can help eachother.” and they will then search together. 16-20 It turns out that Lonnie’s father is involved with people from Homeworld. He will hold Jordan captive, and not let him contact Suzanne for several weeks, during which time everyone will panic because he’s not keeping in touch. 21 this being the case, Charlie will want to go looking for him, because he was helping look for Lonnie. 22 The Preist would be called in to help look and would also disappear for a time. Perhaps Richard might set out to look for him, convincing Suzanne to stay in school because Jordy wanted her to. 23 -28 Richard will also be taken captive, and it will be Richard, with his pregnant wife waiting for him at home, who convinces them to stop hiding and stop taking captives…it’s time for the world to know that we are not alone in the universe. 29 At Christmas time, as soon as her finals are over, Richard flies Suzanne to the village where they did their project. He says Jordan has a surprise for her there, for Christmas. That this is where his community is, and he wants to celebrate Christmas with her there, in the eternal springtime is known for always having spring like weather Lynzee and Richard have come up for the celebration (Lynzee is clearly very pregnant by this time) 30 when she arrives, Jordan tells Suzanne he has to go do some things with his father and the Priest, but there will be a community celebration later in the day, and he’ll see her there. He says Lynzee has a surprise for her, and he leaves. 31 Lynzee takes her to another place, and there is her mother and her Shelly and her grandmother and all the rest of her close friends and family and they are all ready for her wedding and she has a beautiful white dress Lynzee and Shelly and her mother and grandma made, and they all help her get all ready really fast 32 and she doesn’t see Jordan again until her father walks her down the Isle to him, and she is married to him by the pastor of her home town church, with translation by the priest of the village. 33 They spend their wedding night, Christmas eve, in some really nice place there and consummate their marriage, and she lies safe in his arms with that same feeling of strength and warmth and safety that she felt when she first touched his hand in the cafeteria, only much much more so. 34-40 the same time they find Lonnie, and he meets his father, knows why his father cannot leave Mexico, and why he let Lonnie, and Lonnie goes home with Charlie. THE END book 2 ************ **************** ******* book three copied this file in without reading it After the wedding their families go home at the same time this romance story line is happening, they are still in Mexico helping Lonnie’s family introduce the world to the people of Homeworld. So as Jordan as trying to cope with the Idea of becoming a father he is trying to help the earth cope with the Idea of not being alone in the universe. because of Jordy’s part in this, they will establish a whole new “department of Alien studies” and put him in charge of it and build him a building with his name on it, which is the building a generation later Emily calls the air car from the top of, with Wikki. but that won’t happen during this book, probably] During this time Suzanne is also questioning her religious Identity. she is attached to her home church, in Spring, Ks, She is under some pressure from local people to become catholic, and she is also still investigating the LD church. she finds it to feel the closest to the church community of her childhood. Jordan starts talking about babies, how Lynzee says they are fun, topic comes up easily because Lynzee is about 6 months pregnant at this time. to which Suzanne says they are but they are also hard work, messy and frustrating, and tells him realistically about babies, and takes him to visit women who have babies, he wants a baby, but he’s very scared that if she gets pregnant he will lose her, or lose the baby, and he becomes really attached to the imaginary baby they don’t yet have, and for several months they don’t conceive, [this fear would bring up religious discussions, catholic and LDS beliefs on death salvation baptism of babies and conversion. [Lynzee’s baby would be born before they conceive, they would go back to Kansas to be with her while the baby is new, because Suzanne thinks this will help Jordan. that would be around feb or March probably Jordan is really fascinated with the baby—his sister? brother? ---and he still really wants one, and each time he finds out she’s not pregnant he gets really sad and she tells him it’s because he wants it too much, he’s too greedy, and he should be willing to wait till it is gods time she uses bible stories such as a Sarah and Rachel and the mother of Samuel to explain this. and they go on with their work, and she is happy with him, and loves him, and is at peace. He alternates between happy with her and terrified he is going to lose her, and after several months or so, which would make their baby one year younger than his sibling she finally conceives, and she has morning sickness really bad which only increases his terrors, His dad tells him off, tells him he has to stop whining and act like a man and take care of his wife while she is pregnant, not expect her to take care of him all the time. this time the retrotech and Alien studies program might have it ‘s earliest roots when the baby is born they go through the same thing again, Terrors on his part, and him having to be brought back to reality before he will grow up and do his part. End book 3 Book 4 transition to Destiny of Dreams series. here without reading or editing information about this time period from DOD file. This book series would be about the beginning of the earth alliance, and the first contact with Paragangia, which would be with Sen’tran Jenzar. it would take place about 10 years later, after Suzanne and Jordan were married. Emily’s father would be in this book also, and would depart for homeworld to study there. the gift of Beta Blue and blue destiny to the earth as a token of the alliance to Paragangia would happen, and the beginning of organizing the artists and inventers colony of blue destiny, which Lynzee and Richard would have to decide whether to go to. in the end Richard would stay with his family, and Lynzee would go. Richard would insist on keeping the child, who would be probably at least 10 by this time. There might be more than one child by then, and surely Jordan and Suzanne would have several children, and Suzanne would be full-time caretaker of all the children, because Lynzee would still travel for her work. Suzanne would finish her degree, but not get a full time job. she would homeschool her children part time, and tutor other people’s children, and perhaps also teach at the university occasionally in the alien studies department, simply because she knows as much as anyone and the subject would be so much in demand. this might take more than one book to cover though. very likely it would. Christian the Prince of Hell This is more a backstory for HomeWorld than a series, though I have considered writing a series on this story. takes place near the end of the time period of Lynzees fountain, after Lynzee leaves RIchard to go to the colony of Blue Destiny. Savior of Homeworld series This takes place in the same basic time period as Lynzee's fountain, perhaps beginning about 40 years later. The teen age protagonist Emily is the Daughter of Sherman Hawthorn, a younger collegue of Jordan, the Lynzee's fountain protagonist. Book one Destiny of Dreams series Series structural planning …books and subseries working titles of Oct 2012 with 2011 also noted Destiny of Dream books as of 2012 October…Primary viewpoint characters in Brackets Trilogy one, D’zeron books version had book 0 ---History of Retrotechnlogy 1-Son of Desmond Harris Jason/Harris They Travel to D’zeron, Jason Marries Serai, 2-Going home Allissa/Chathalen title was Dream Weaver Allissa travels to the Ancient forest and back. She Casts and overcomes the dream barrier 3--Smoke of burning roots Serai? Marrion Jay Community introduced, Lenn to ESM and Alexandreil, Jason home to Kansas, Harris heals Jonathan, backstories clarified, happy endings all around. “Trilogy” two: Dynasty of Dreams books 1--Masquarade--/Serai? Chathalen and Alexandreil become Dream Bound. Jason kills Thearon and gets a central control implant. Sylvia becomes an independent entity. Jason and Harris become Paragan. Quetz’l creates a Dream Plane on HomeStation which is connected to the Ancient Dream Plane on Terran 8. 2--Faith of our Fathers Jason/Serai? Jason goes with Harris to open the wall. Desmond left LDS scriptures for Harris. He embraces the gospel extremely, but cannot legally be baptized. Dream Bound Desmond Alexandreil and Chathalen discovered. Jason and Serai go to HomeWorld and learn about Jason’s ancestry and Chosen Ones. Serai begans to embrace the gospel/ Jason begans to break down. when they return Harris has left to Marry Allissa and Jonathan has traded places with Desmond. Jason breaks down for a few weeks during which time Serai and Gloria are both baptized. Serai goes into labor, Desmond talks some sense into Jason. Jason recovers enough to be fully invested in Emily’s birth. Harris and Allissa arrive right after he recovers. Rae comes to Deliver Emily. Right after the birth Harris and Allissa announce the death of Sen’tran and Rae Dies. Jason goes to the wall carrying Emily, opens it and receives a message Desmond wrote to him before he was born which was programmed to be given him when he was a father. Jason fully Accepts Desmond as his father and feels everything is right in the world and decided to finally be baptized he has been running from since he was 12. 3-- --Keys of the Kingdom ---Allissa---- want to fit this one to this title because it culminates in Sen’tran passing on the keys of HIS kingdom, as well as the “key” to reading the Paragan scriptures, the Paragangian language which he gives to Allissa. [need for restoration of planet, the Ancients and Paragangian scriptures revealed from Sen and Rae 4--Truth Rings Eternal?Jason Paragangia receives the gospel, both from the LDS church and the restoration of the written language and the scriptures of the Prophet Paragan, and also from the Ancients of Terran 8, their ancestral home. Jason is baptized and Harris and Desmond rebaptized Anton maybe –This might need to be more than one book, or a huge long book? Many children born in this book, primarily: Luke and Laia, Hope, and Landon. Generations will be a big theme in this, the ESM temple will be introduced and the Idea of temple sealing and genealogical research. Jason receives various other messages from past Desmond, including the one coded into the ring Jason gave to Serai, until at same point he goes to the wall and Receives a message written by Desmond the same day. Allissa’s Ancient father introduced in this book. 5--Restoration. Serai? Allissa’s father?Anton? Taking place about 5-10 years later mostly on Terran 8—all about the Ancients and their efforts to unite the new Paragangia with their people to restore as one people, all of the people who descended from Terran 8. Jason and Serai and Allissa are Dream Keepers in D’zeron at this time, raising children trying to negotiate this transition for the village and preserve what is good in the village culture, while trying to help with the restoration of Planet Paragangia which is being lead by Perry and Anton. Desmond is center in Paragangia, Lenn is Navigate the Marrion Jay and Harris is traveling back and fourth between family and their several children, and the two Paragangias and the Marrion Jay. he has gained the ability of instant dream travel at will,transportation is not a problem.although they may also set up a transporter between the temple and Homestation for Jason and Serai and their children. Allissa is fine with him being away and very happy to see him when he returns. She has lots of babies, which Tersh is helping her raise. She also has a relationship with her father who is one of the Ancients and might be a view point character in this story. Restoration trilogy— In 2011 version Books 4 and five were a separate trilogy perhaps with Nothing as Constant as Change for the second book The Gathering trilogy-- An additional series proposed in 2011 about the Ancients working to reunite all the Paragangian, proto-Parangangian and Ancient people who began on Terran 8 Other Books: Nothing as Constant as Change Harris –Stand alone sequel to Keys of the Kingdom about shape shifters and Harris’s daughter Sunshine. There's also a story about Sunshine's relationship later with Leon , the son of Alexandriel, which wouldn't probably merit being a whole book ever. Savior of HomeWorld Hawthorn Prequel Lynzee’s Fountain Suzanne Prequal from earlier time period History of ParagangiaJonathan Romance novel about Desmond and Gloria written for NaNo 2012 A Gift of Time Hawthorn Sequel to Savior of HomeWorld based generally in Jason’s time, about time travel. ???????????? final resolution of Destiny of dreams, Savior of HomeWorld and Gift of Time in which Emily Scott-Harris as a teenager defeats Gaia/Leviathan. Zenneth and Jason? old Jason intend this to be the last book I write in this life, when I am very old so my very old person POV will ring true Zenneth AKA Carston Hawthorn kidnaps a very depressed old Jason grieving For Serai, who dies in childbirth. They travel through time for a long time, eventually overcoming their differences, Creating their own past in order to create Emily in order to defeat Gaia/Leviathan and thus free the spirit of Carston’s wife Sharae. At the end Jason is returned to D’zeron and de-aged by Paragangian medicine so he can raise the son who Serai had just died giving birth to before he was abducted. Carston chooses to die so he can be reunited with Sharae. Between World/Zeneth at the end of all series, there is a book in which San Heath Zeneth aka Carston when he is older realizes there are several anomolies in the time line which have to ahve been caused by his meddling, but he has not caused them yet, so he kidnaps the aging, depressed and widowed Jason Scott-Harris from D'zeron and forces him to travel though time creating things which will make his eventual existence possible, including the original Terran colonies on D'zeron and HomeWorld Gift of Time series Originally written as a sequel to HomeWorld, the protagonist, Carston Hawthorn, is a great grandson of Sherman Hawthorn Jr, the brother of Emily Hawthorn. because Jason's father is a descendant of Emily Hawthorn this makes them distant cousins. They knew each other and are close to the same age, but they are not normally on particularly friendly terms. because of this connection between Jason and Carston, this story become another connecting point between the two series. Carston has purple hair, and will appear in some very minor war in every book of the series. for example in the backstory about Jason's parents, Gloria sees a baby with purple hair at the mexican village outside of Earth Station Mexico.